There are many applications in which it is required to latch two components into engagement with one another. In many such applications it is difficult for a user carrying out the latching to assert sufficient force to ensure sufficient engagement or dis-engagement of the two components for the required purpose.
A good example of such a situation is the latching of an electrical circuit board to a housing, in which it is required that, when the board and housing are in engagement, the engagement be such that good electrical contact is made between the board and the housing. Given that, in many situations, such components are in a confined region with restricted access, it is difficult for a user to ensure good engagement unless force is applied to sections of the board or housing that are not designed to withstand such force.
Furthermore, once such components are in engagement, it is often very difficult to remove them from engagement with one another without, again, requiring force to be applied to regions that are not designed to receive such force.